Understanding
by KaL KeY
Summary: Ikki always skips out on class meeting, and his three room mates decide to fallow him to find out why. What they find his younger brother. IkkiShiryu HyogaShun


Hey everyone its KaL KeY again! Here we go with a one shot, or I'm planning on it only being a one shot, but you never know, right? So, anyway, this is a Saint Seiya one, and all you need to know is right below!

AGES/ Grades (this is an AU): 

-Shun: 14-15, 10th grade

-Seiya: 15, 10th grade

-Hyoga: 16, 10th grade (late birthday)

-Shiryu: 16, 11th grade

-Ikki: 17, 11th grade (held back a year)

Pairings (Yaoi):

-Ikki/Shiryu

-Hyoga/Shun

* * *

Shiryu watched as his boyfriend packed up his things to go, and shot a glance toward the front of the classroom. As if because he had looked that way, the class president looked toward them. He stood, and shook his head when he saw that Ikki wasn't planning to stay for the class meeting. He came over to us, and stood in front of Ikki. "Where are you going?" he asked (I don't know who this really is, so just ignore the fact that he never gets a name, ok? He's just sorta there, so don't think much on it.) Ikki looked over at him with a look that just said to try and stop him. "I have something I have to do." Ikki told him, before shouldering his backpack. He turned and walked out of the classroom. The class president turned to Shiryu, and he let out a sigh.

"I'll fallow him and find out what is going on, ok?" Shiryu asked him, and he got a nod of agreement. He grabbed his bag, and walking out of the class room to find his house mates - Hyoga and Seiya - standing in the hall. The two turned towards him with questioning eyes.

"I thought you had a class meeting today" Seiya told the 11th grader.

"I did, but the class president decided that I was going to fallow Ikki and find out where he keeps going." Shiryu told them, as the three of them started down the hall after Ikki.

"So, you wanted to know where your boyfriend is going, and your using this a an excuse to look into it?" Hyoga asked him.

Shiryu let out a sigh, before nodding his head. "Ikki and I have been dating for years, and every day after school he goes somewhere. I just won't to know what is going on with him."

The three fallowed Ikki as he walked down the street, not stopping once on the way to where ever he was going. Shiryu, Hyoga, and Seiya continued behind him, not saying a word the whole time. Ikki surprisingly didn't seem to notice the three of them, almost like he had something else on his mind. When he crossed the street, the three boys stopped and stared at the building that he had just gone into. The building happened to be the local hospital, and the three boys fallowed the 17 year old through the front doors. The three had hard trouble fallowing him, and soon lost him when he got onto an elevator. Seiya pushed the button for the other elevator, and waited for it to come down. The elevator that Ikki had gotten into had stopped on the fourth floor, and the three waited for their elevator to reach that floor as well. They got off, and didn't see Ikki anywhere, and all three let out sighs, they had lost him.

"Well now what?" Seiya asked Shiryu, looking at him for an answer.

"Lets as the receptionist, maybe we can get some answers to what he's doing here." Shiryu told him, heading toward the desk. The mid-aged women at the desk looked up from the charts she was looking at, and smiled warmly at them.

"How can I help you boys?" she asked them, looking from one to the other.

"Umm…. Our friend got off the elevator just before we did. You see, we were coming here together, and we go separated. We where… visiting someone, but I can't remember the room number." Shiryu told her, hoping that shed buy the story.

"The person's name?" she asked them, as she started to type on her computer.

"I'm not sure." Shiryu told her. "The friend I was telling you about is my boyfriend, he just told us to fallow him, and when I asked him why we were here, he told me a room number."

"Your boyfriend, who is he?" the receptionist asked them, as she came around the desk.

"Ikki, Ikki Phoenix. He looks around 18, with blue hair and blue eyes." Shiryu told her. The receptionist smiled warmly at him, and nodded her head.

"I thought as much. So your Ikki's friends. That's nice, he's never brought anyone with him before, but he's here at the same time everyday. He really loves that kid." The receptionist told them. The three exchanged looks; all wondering what she was going on about. "The head doctor took him to his office, but I can take you the room that you where looking for."

"Thank-you." Shiryu told her. She smiled once again and started down the hall. The three of the fallowed her to a room with the number 459 on it.

"This is a room for long term patents." She told them. "Ikki will be along shortly, you can wait inside if you wish, besides, I don't think that he'll mind." The receptionist told them, before turning and going back to the main desk. The three boys exchanged looks, and Hyoga opened the door. As the three of them entered the room, Hyoga grabbed the chart and closed the door behind them. He started to read the chart out loud.

"Shun Andromeda, age 14. According the chart, he's in a coma." Hyoga told them, and looked up from the chart when he didn't get any comments from the other two. Shiryu and Seiya were standing there, looking towards the other side of the room. Hyoga fallowed there eyes, and found himself mesmerized. The boy lying in the bed had soft green hair, lying peacefully on white blankets. He had a tube down his through to help him breath, and was connected to a heart monitor, that was beeping slowly.

"Why would he come to visit this kid?" Seiya asked no one in particular.

"You don't recognize him?" Shiryu asked him. Seiya turned to look at the Chinese boy and shock his head no. "You should. Ikki has a picture of him in his wallet. That Ikki's little brother."

"I thought Ikki said that all his family was dead" Hyoga told Shiryu.

"No. I believe he's words were that he didn't have any family to live with." Shiryu told them, revering to when the four of them had movie into the three bedroom house that they shared the payment for. The three jumped when they heard the door being opened. The three turned around and came face to face with Ikki. He looks past them to where Shun laid on the bed, and his eyes became sad. A doctor fallowed Ikki into the room, and looked surprised when he noticed the three of them.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"My housemates" Ikki told him, moving to allow the doctor to get by him. The doctor nodded his head in understanding, before going over to Shun. He checks the 14 year old boy out, before nodding his head in thought. He removed the breathing tube, and they watched as Shun started to breath on his own.

The doctor turned back to them, and smiled. "Ikki, your brother is quite a fighter, isn't he?" He asked and Ikki just gave a shrugged. "He's doing well, so you don't have to worry too much. We'll leave the breathing tube out for as long as we can, but hopefully we wont have to put it back in." the doctor told Ikki before leaving the room. Ikki walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He pushed a peace of hair that had fallen off Shuns face, before turning to them.

"What are you three doing here?" He asked them, and the three exchanged looks.

"We wanted to know where you were going; we didn't expect to end up here. We asked the receptionist and she let us in here." Shiryu told his boyfriend. Ikki let out a sigh, as he lowered his head, so that his hair covered his eyes. Shiryu came over to him, kneeling down on the ground. "Ikki? Why didn't you tell us? What happened to him? Why is he here?"

"Our parents died when I was 12, Shun was 9. It was right after that that I started to run with a gang. I started to get into trouble all the time, and Shun kept asking me to stop, saying he didn't want to lose me too. I didn't listen to him, damnit! I should have listened to him! It was his 12 birthday, and he just wanted me to spend it with him. I had other plans, and I had snuck out of our foster parent's house early that morning to go to a local gang fight. This guy got mad, pulled a gun and pointed it at me. I didn't even flinch when he pulled the trigger. I never thought that anyone but me would get hurt. I had provoked him, and he had done just what I wonted him to do. I wanted him to make me forget everything that had happened, about my parents dieing, I wanted to end it all. I never thought about the fact I would hurt Shun, I never even took notice that it was his birthday, not till I felt the pain he would have. Shun must have fallowed me, because he got between me and the bullet. Took it right in the head, went straight into a coma. Damnit! He was just a kid; he wasn't supposed to get hurt! I'm his brother, damnit, I'm supposed to protect him, but instead I took it all from him with one stupid mistake!"

"Ikki?" Shiryu called to him quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know?" Ikki asked him. "You weren't there. You did see him lying in a puddle of blood! You didn't know him!"

"Your right I didn't know him, and I want there, but I know you. And I know that you didn't want him to get hurt, that you never wanted to do this to him." He told Ikki as he hugged the crying teen, and he had a random thought of what others would think if they saw him this way.

"Even if I didn't want this to happen, I'm still to blame for it. I took two years of his life already, and who knows how much more, maybe all of it. I destroyed an innocent soul, damnit! Shiryu, he was such a sweet kid, never doing things for his own benefit, but for others. And he was so smart; he was in 10th grade when he was shot!"

"It's ok" Shiryu told him "I don't think he'd want you to cry like this, to blame yourself." Ikki chuckled lightly before nodding.

* * *

The four of them had been going to visit Shun every after school, and Ikki started to go to the class meeting, as long as someone went and sat with Shun at the hospital, and that usually ended up being Hyoga. It was just after Shuns 15th birthday that Hyoga noticed his hand twitch. He went and got a nurse that was on duty, and she got the doctor. They told him to call Ikki and inform him that Shun was waking up. Hyoga did just that and Ikki showed up ten minutes later, by himself. The doctor took him off to the side, and Hyoga went back into Shun's room. The nurse smiled at him, as she got up off the chair she was sitting in. She steered him over the chair before leaving, say to talk to him. Hyoga did just that, and he talked about himself for almost 20 minutes before Ikki came in and took over. He sat there with Ikki for hours before green eyes blinked open. Ikki had smiled and had hugged the small body tight to his own.

* * *

Hyoga rolled over, waking up form a dream. He smiled a little at the thought that Shun would be going to school today with him and Seiya. They doctors hadn't known how to explain how Shun hadn't suffered any brain damage, but Ikki was just happy that he was alright. There was a timid knock on the door, and Hyoga smiled again. "Come on in Shun. It's open."

Sure enough, the door opened and Shun stuck is head into the room. "Good morning, Hyoga."

"Did you just get here?" Hyoga asked him, and Shun nodded. "Ok, why don't you go get breakfast, while I get dressed ok?" Shun nodded again, before leaving the room. The younger boy had taken a liking to Hyoga as soon as he had met him and Ikki and threatened him with everything under the sun if he hurt Shun in anyway. Hyoga got up and got ready for school, before heading down stairs to find Seiya and Shun sitting at the table. "Where's Shiryu?" he asked, already knowing that Ikki was at football practice.

"He went to school with Ikki" Seiya told him, as he tossed a piece of toast at him "and we're running late" Hyoga nodded as he ate the toast. He grabbed his bag off the couch and the three of the headed to school. As they arrived at school, Shun stayed close to them, and Hyoga couldn't help but chuckle. It was amazing how different him and Ikki where. Were Shun was timid and scared on his first day of school, Ikki had glared at everything and everyone had been afraid of him ever since.

The three of them walked into the class just as the bell rang, and the teacher started to scold them when she noticed Shun. "You must be Shun Andromeda, am I right?" Shun shyly nodded his head, as he moved to stand behind Hyoga. Seiya shock his head, gave Hyoga a look that said 'I fell for you' and took his seat. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" There teacher asked Shun, and Shun shock his head no, hiding farther behind Hyoga.

"Come on Shun, they don't bite" Hyoga told him, and Shun smiled shyly at him. Hyoga chuckled again at this. When Hyoga had first met Shun, he'd looked at him and started to talk away. Now, he hid behind Hyoga as if the world was evil and was going to eat him, or something along those lines.

"Hyoga, do you know our new student?" the teacher asked him.

"Yeah, he lives with me and the others." Hyoga told her as he got Shun out form behind him. He pushed Shun forward and Shun turned fearful eyes back to Hyoga. Hyoga gave him a reassuring smile, and Shun turned back to the class.

"Hi" he muttered shyly.

"What school did you go to last semester?" one of the boys in the front row asked Shun.

"I didn't go to school" Shun told him, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You were home taught?" the teacher asked Shun and he shock his head no, before turning to look at Hyoga. "Then how have you been getting your education?"

"Do you think Oni-san would be mad if I told them?" he asked Hyoga, and Hyoga shock his head no. "I haven't been home schooled or in school at all. I was shot in the head 4 years ago, and I just woke up a few months ago." Shun told the teacher, giving her a smile. The teacher appeared to be taken back by this, wondering who would shoot a child. She nodded and told Shun to sit next to Hyoga and when the two of them were seated, she started the class.

* * *

It was lunch time and the three 10th graders were heading to the outdoor lunch tables, where they would meet the two 11th graders. As they arrived they could see a group of kids gathered around something, and Seiya muttered that it was just another fight. That was normal at their school, it having more then a few delinquents. Shun gasped and took off over to the crowed, pushing his way through. Hyoga and Seiya took off after him, fallowing his example. They got to the front in time to see Shun get between his brother and a 12th grader, catching his brothers punch. The crowed went quite, wondering why a 10th grader would get in middle of a good fight.

Ikki removed his fist from his brother's hold, worried that he had hurt him. "You ok?" he asked, and Shun looked up with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Fighting wrong, so you shouldn't fight, please doesn't fight anymore. You don't have to; you don't have to prove that you're strong and don't need anyone. I know you are strong, so everyone knows you are, so stop, please." Shun told him, tears ran down his cheeks.

Ikki smile slightly at him, reaching out and brushing the tears off his little brothers face. "You always cried to easily, Shun." Ikki told him, kissing his forehead. "Are you ok"

"Of course I am Oni-san. Someone can't have a brother like you and not know how to catch a punch." Shun told him, letting out a sight giggle. He turned slightly and saw Hyoga. Glancing back at his brother, and deeming in safe, he went over to the blond. He took Hyoga's hand in his, and pulled on it. "Can we eat now, Hyoga?" Hyoga smiled down at the younger boy, and nodded his head. Shun's face seemed to light up as he started to drag Hyoga back over to the table that there stuff was on. The five of them, once Shiryu arrived from talking to a teacher, spent the rest of lunch laughing at the look on the others face when Ikki, the most feared boy in school, was gentle to someone in public.

* * *

Hyoga gently kissed his boyfriend; the younger boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Shun moaned softly into his boyfriends mouth, pulling Hyoga closer. Hyoga's hands pulled Shun's waits closers to his own, griping at him tighter. Ikki chuckled slightly at the two, and they pulled apart instantly, both blushing bright red. "Oni-san!" Shun whines, shifting uncomfortably.

"What Shun?" Ikki asked him, chuckling again. He loved when the two of them would try to pretend that they hadn't been doing anything. "Hyoga?"

"Sorry" Hyoga muttered. He'd already had a few warning from Ikki, that if he took Shun's innocence to soon, he would be as good as dead. Ikki nodded, before turning and leaving the living room. Hyoga sat down on the couch, reaching for his school bag. He put the bag on the coffee table, and Shun fallowed his example. The two pulled out their homework, and started it, neither saying a word. Shun put his pencil down on the table, putting his finished math homework away. He shifted, laying his head against Hyoga's shoulder. He let out a sigh, nuzzling into Hyoga's shoulder. Hyoga looked down at Shun, smiling as the younger boy fell asleep. Hyoga kissed the top of his angles head, and then went back to his science homework. Both had forgotten about them being caught earlier, just enjoying each others company. To them, life was good, and everything had finely worked out for the both of them. One losing his only family to the merciless Artic Ocean, while the other to a spending train that didn't have brakes. One had never known what love was, the other had believed that he lost it all. One had come to a foreign country to leave; the other was changed in one mistake. Yet they came together, and found what they thought they never could, they found someone to understand everything about them. That, that is all that truly maters in the world, even to these two younger boys.


End file.
